Smile For Me
by ayushi
Summary: [Mother's Day Special] They were her parents and yet she felt nothing. She always reassured her that it was impossible for her to feel something for someone she'd never met. But in the back of her head, she was disgusted by herself.


**A/N:** Okay so this is what I wrote for Mother's Day even though it's more like sister appreciation but yeah. It's completely stupid and don't read unless you want to be disappointed. (okay so some background, according to my headcanon, Misty's mom died while giving birth to her and her dad's ship drowned a few weeks after she was born)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the gym appearing in this story.

-x-

_How was she supposed to feel something for someone she had never met?_

She felt it the moment she opened her eyes that morning. It was lying at the bottom of her stomach, churning and twisting. She could feel it spreading further as she showered and got dressed, making its way towards her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. But she endured it. She ignored it.

The gym was empty, all three of her elder sisters were out of town, had been for almost a month now and she usually enjoyed the emptiness. But not today, not when she could feel it eating her insides, making her want to crawl back inside her bed and not come out until tomorrow. Today she wanted company, she needed it. And her silent wishes were heard as she noticed that the kitchen lights were on. She quickened her pace, one or probably all three of her sisters were back and she couldn't wait to see them again. She pushed the door open and was greeted with a single smile. It was just Daisy, but she was still happy. She breathed a sigh of relief and she felt it being pushed down.

"You're back." Misty said as she smiled back at her elder sister. Daisy didn't reply, just continued smiling quietly. They cooked breakfast together and her sister's silent presence made the black pit inside her stomach smaller and smaller. They ate in silence and then headed towards the blonde's room to unpack. Misty sat down on the bed and was about to ask Daisy if she got anything for her from Pallet as the older girl sat down next to her but the blonde did something that completely stunned Misty. She hugged her. Misty felt her body go rigid, she couldn't move. She had been getting along with her sisters lately but they had never attempted to make such warm gestures. This was too sudden, she didn't know how to react so she just sat there, completely stiff and unable to return the hug.

"I decided I should spend this day with you." Daisy said, her voice breaking slightly.

"What's so special about today?" Misty asked, despite of knowing the answer.

"It's Mother's day, you know." Daisy replied gently.

"You're not my mother." Misty whispered, still unmoving.

"Well, I'm the best you're going to get honey." Daisy chuckled slightly, "You know, you look exactly like her. You sound like her too, when you sing. But you talk exactly like Dad, sarcastic and loud. Mama was more polite with her speech." Somewhere in the middle, Daisy had started crying. Misty could fell her shaking, her tears falling down on Misty's shoulders. But the younger girl still couldn't bring herself to return the gesture.

"Daisy, what should I say right now? I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I'm supposed to miss them right? I'm supposed to cry for them right? But I can't Daisy. I don't feel anything for them, they're just strangers to me. Does that make me a bad daughter? Does that make me a bad person?" She couldn't believe that she was finally saying all of this out loud. Every time she looked at their photos or videos, she felt nothing. They were her parents and yet she felt nothing. She always reassured her that it was impossible for her to feel something for someone she'd never met. But in the back of her head, she was disgusted by herself. She was disgusted by her emotionless self.

It was back, growing bigger, screaming inside her head and she just wanted it to stop, she just wanted the pain to stop but she didn't know how. Daisy was saying something but Misty couldn't hear her. She strained herself to focus, to block out the screeching noise it was making inside her head.

"No, Mist _no_. You're perfect, honey. If Mama and Dad were here right now, they would be so proud of you, so proud of everything you've achieved. _I_ am so proud of you. All three of us are! You're perfect, _perfect_. And I'm so sorry if we ever made you feel otherwise. I'm sorry, Mist. _I'm so sorry._"

And Misty realized, that she would never get to meet her mother, but she had Daisy and that was the best that she was going to get and that was all that she wanted. She wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and didn't let go until every feeling that she had kept locked up inside her heart for so long came crashing out. She didn't let go until the black pit in her stomach disappeared, not leaving even a small trace behind, freeing her from all her hatred and sadness.

The next day, when she passed her parent's wedding photo hanging in the living room, she halted for a second and smiled.

-x-

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
